Various medical gripping devices for gripping in vivo tissues have been known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses such a medical gripping device.
The example will be described roughly. Gripping forceps are designed to open/close through the remote control from a proximal side of a flexible sheathe. A clip gripping an in vivo tissue is engaged with the gripping forceps. When the gripping forceps are retracted into the sheathe, the clip is closed by a closing member. Thus, the in vivo tissue of a body is gripped by the clip. Then, the clip is prevented from opening.
Next, by operating the proximal side of the sheathe such that the gripping forceps come out from a distal end of the sheathe, the griping forceps are opened to be released from the engagement with the clip. Thus, the clip is left in the body while the other portions are extracted outside the body. In this manner, in vivo blood stanching, ligation, marking, or the like, can be carried out by the clip.